warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorenzo Drasus
is an Ordo Heretics Inquisitor who was known to operate throughout the Sephadollion Sector during the Vitores Tenebras troubles as an active agent of the Tenebarite Cabal. His life prior to this is largely well documented. History Early Life Drasus was the first born of a very wealthy family of the ruling Drasus House, on the world of Galanax IV. As a result he had an extremely privileged upbringing; was well educated in the arts and sciences and had a pair of doting parents. His father was the Planetary Governor of Galanax IV and his mother held down an influential job in the Administratum. Despite their hectic schedules they always found time for their favourite son, heir to the Drasus dynasty, and they showered him with love and affection. From as soon as he could speak Drasus was groomed to fill his position as future Governor of Galanax IV by his family. As a result, his view of the Universe was extremely rose tinted to say the least: oblivious to the horrors of Chaos; unaware of the existence of the Tyranids and barely knowledgeable of the threat posed by the countless Xenos which assaulted the Imperium. This would all quickly change not long after Drasus' fourteenth birthday. At an official Imperial Dinner, which his parents were hosting in honour of an Inquisitor (who had been responsible for the eradication of a Slaaneshi Cult on Galanax IV), Drasus began to act rather strangely. It did not help that the young man had been nervous about meeting an Inquisitor and his heightened state was beginning to take its toll on his body. As the hosts and guests rose to toast the Inquisitor for his bravery, Drasus' cup flew straight across the room, before he had even managed to grasp it. Although no one said anything at the time, the Inquisitor took a note of this. After the dinner, Drasus was brought to an isolated room and just left there, while the Inquisitor spoke with his parents. He could hear the protests of his father and the wails of his mother as well as the gruff, reassuring, voice of the Inquisitor, from inside his room of confinement. After few hours of shouting and sobbing, the door ominously opened, and two Inquisitorial Acolytes entered the room along with their master. The Inquisitor explained to Drasus that he was to be taken to Terra for processing due to his apparent Psychic talents. His parents did not know what to do as they realised that their son could now never be the man they had hoped he would become. They looked on in abject horror as their son was marched to an Inquisitorial Shuttle that would take him to the ominous fleet that hung in the skies above Galanax. Baptism of Fire Inquisitor Harlannon took Drasus to Terra for processing and promised to come back to pick up his new Psyker after sanctioning and training was finished. Nine years later, Harlannon returned and took charge of his new weapon. Drasus scraped through the many trials he was forced to face as an Inquisitor's acolyte. However, as he approached his twenty-eighth birthday, Harlannon found that he had no use for Drasus any more and electively transfered him into the care of another Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor, Alicia Trallan as a member of her retinue. Initial Engagements Drasus' first real taste of the cosmos came when he accompanied his new mistress on an official visit to the Forge World of Ractra VII. The planet had recently shown a significant decline in production and the Departmento Munitorum had raised some concerns. Rumours from the system's underworld had begun to circulate that the planet was producing weapons of an unknown design, the likes of which had not been seen before in official Imperial records. Accusations had even been made that the Mechanicus agents based on the planet had become involved in the use of Xenos technology. This had spurred the Inquisition to send an official investigative delegation to the planet, spearheaded by the Inquisitor herself. In order to keep hostilities to a minimum, Trallan decided to solely bring her most essential personnel, while securing the services of a Rogue Trader's fleet to serve as additional firepower on the outskirts Ractra System. A vanguard of acolytes were sent to infiltrate the planet and take up strategic positions, ready to pounce if the situation turned for the worse. Drasus and his mistress were invited to the great Furnaces of Reth, the heart of the mighty Forge World to meet with the ruling Magos of the planet. As they made planetfall things did not seem right, and Drasus noted that he could sense a peculiar psychic presence. This immediately set alarm bells ringing as they descended towards the designated capital, and Trallan sent a communication back to her fleet ordering them to move into the system. The Aquila Lander arrived within the Furnaces of Reth, where they were greeted by a tremendous display of hospitality. Fabricator-Magos Natav Renoth greeted the Inquisitorial delegation with open arms, and was uncharacteristically welcome of outside interference in Mechanicus affairs. After the formalities had been rounded to a close, Renoth cut straight to the chase with Inquisitor Trallan and explained the dire situation his planet now faced. He reported that a group of Magos on the world had suddenly stopped reporting back to their superiors and that shipments had started disappearing. The Fabricator-Magos was clearly very rattled and provided a list of names of suspected renegades. At the close of the meeting, one of the teams of acolytes had failed to report back. The missing acolytes were eventually found to have been killed to a man, the party's Tech-Priest being the sole survivor. The Enginseer explained that he had successfully infiltrated the Hereteks, but in doing so was forced to liquidate his team to convince the traitors of his loyalty. The mission continued for nine days (at the insistance of the Fabricator-Magos) before it was abruptly halted when the dismembered and ransacked corpse of one of the Enginseer operative was discovered in the Furnace of Reth. The acolyte was missing his head and he had the word "TRAITORUS" carved into the little remaining flesh of his right arm. Drasus was tasked with informing Renoth of the unsettling news, only to find the mutilated corpse of the Fabricator-Magos - completely devoid of the mechanical elements that formerly constituted his body. News of the Magos' death was quashed by Trallan's agents and a Magos from her own retinue was installed as his body double replacement. With the populace were kept in the dark, the renegades made their next move by inciting open rebellion under the guidance of senior tech-priest who had declared himself the new Fabricator-Magos of the world. Fighting broke out in the manufactorums and xenos mercenaries were reported to be aiding the Heretek forces, with the situation appeared to be going from bad to worse as the small number of active loyalist forces became holed up in the strategically important Furnaces of Reth. Within days the majority of the planet had fallen under the sway of the Hereteks. Intel became fractured as the remaining acolyte teams were hastily recalled, with dozens slaughtered by the fanatical renegades when the initial uprising had began. Trallan was stuck for ideas as there didn't appear to be an obvious exit strategy. However, Drasus had an idea. He figured that the Heretek forces would be determined to take the Furnaces of Reth intact, as they were a key installation upon the planet and home to Titan Works, that they would throw the majority of their forces at seizing it. Thus, he proposed that he could lead a small team of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers to perform a decapitation strike on the leaders of the uprising, while the renegade forces continued to attack the Furnaces. Trallan agreed to the plan after establishing contact with the commandeered fleet that lay in orbit. Utilising the sewers and rat runs of the planet, Drasus' team carved a route to the very heart of the heretek forces, slaughtering the minimal resistance they encountered. The journey took eleven days by foot before the fortress of the Heretek Magos was breached. The heretic was protected by a mix of Secutors and Isgrada soldiers augmented with mockeries of Mechanicus implants. Drasus sensed an aberration in the warp surrounding the Magos but he could not tell what it was. Before Drasus could formulate a clear plan his team was spotted by the sentries and a firefight ensued. Drasus utilised his formidable psychic talents to summon bolts of energy to hurl at the traitors, sending up a defensive barrier around himself. However, the men under his command could not contend with the sheer firepower of the Magos' bodyguards, suffering heavy losses before Drasus ordered a retreat. In the chaos of withdrawing from the fortress, Drasus' squad were caught in a pincer maneuver and captured by the Xenos brutes. The four survivors were brought to the Magos. The heretek introduced himself to the Inquisitorial agents as Delathon Yaluv, the Prophet of Malatron. The crazed Tech-Priest wished to interrogate them for information regarding the Inquisition's involvement in the purging of the Cerean Brotherhood, in particular the Galvatek Priests. Drasus and his men, having only learnt of the interregnum from historical archives, could only give vague details that he remembered as they tried to stall for time. During the questioning, Drasus was able to identify that, the Magos possessed a Sarcosan Wave Generator, the likely source of the abnormal warp signature. Clearly frustrated, Yaluv began torturing his prisoners. As the questions became more abstract, tensions rose, Drasus slowly began to focus his talents on the Sarcosan device. He realised that if he could disable it then the Heretek would quickly expire, allowing him an opportunity to escape. He managed to subtly disable it while he was still held by the guards, and the Tech-Priest began to stumble slightly. Moments later he suddenly collapsed as the generator failed and his flesh started to crumble. In the confusion, Drasus freed his men and made his escape. As expected, the uprising crumbled over the course of the coming weeks, with Imperial reinforcements arriving to hasten the demise of the rebellion. Trallan and her followers performed clean up in the form of various purges before deciding that the world had been adequately cleansed enough for them to move on. Paths Crossed Inquisitor Drasus Tenebarite Cabal When the threat of the Vitores Tenebras emerged, Drasus was operating within the Sephadollion Sector, on the trail of a xenos smuggling ring that was suspected to be selling exotic and dangerous creatures to rich financiers in the region. At the time he was following on from the leads provided by his contacts in the Purgatory Program that they suspected an associate of the clandestine group was behind it. While such actions would normally be overlooked by the Purgatory Program as minor indiscretions performed by suppliers to supplement their income, the increased Inquisitorial interest in the region posed a direct risk to the secretive organisation and thus the leak had to be plugged. However, after the suspect had been liquidated, Drasus discovered that the smuggling continued unabated. Further investigation lead him directly into the path of Cherrice Bauyon who was following the same trail. Not one to turn down the expertise of a fellow member of the Ordo Hereticus, and as yet unaware of the stigma surrounding the wayward Lady Inquisitor he found himself crawling further down the rabbit hole. At the end he was faced with a full blown Chaos cult in the service to the enigmatic Vitores. The leader of the group was captured, tortured and eventually executed after it became apparent he knew nothing of the activities of his higher ups. Following the conclusion of that line of investiation, Bauyon revealed unto Drasus the true nature of her work and the threat that the Vitores Tenebras posed to the Sector. Seeking allies within the Cabal, she escorted Drasus to Triam and presented him to Jacki Vulsen as a viable candidate. While it was an obvious power play on the part of Bauyon, the resources of the Tenebarite Cabal were stretched thin and Vulsen was not one to turn down an able body that could lend a hand to the investigation. On a personal level, Drasus likely sought to uncover more about the Vitores Tenebras as they posed a danger to the workings of the Purgatory Program if they had made use of the services of a shared supplier. To Drasus, it was vital to ensure there were no loose ends left frayed that could lead Inquisitorial agents back to his own clandestine sponsors. What Drasus may have failed to realise is that he himself could provide such a link and that the more time he spent amongst the Cabal the more likely he was to slip. Shipwrecked Legacy Drasus was survived by his estranged daughter and the majority of his possessions found their way into the hands of his murderer, who would latterly dedicate a large chunk of his career to unearthing the past of his victim. Buhoveckey would express remorse over the death of Drasus, writing in his journal that it was unjustified without prior interrogation and that he potentially could have been saved for a great wealth of knowledge had been lost with Drasus' passing. Indeed, Buhoveckey would sketch a likeness of the Inquisitor as a memento during his investigation, and It would be through Drasus' past that his killer would find himself following in his footsteps. Personality In his youth, Drasus was a rather carefree individual, with a rose tinted view of the universe. Charismatic and charming, he lived life to the full, enjoying a plentiful amount of life's luxuries within the stately Governor's Palace that his parents owned. Drasus was, on the whole, well liked although he had a rather supercillious manner about him. After being broken by the conditioning methods employed by Inquisitor Harlannon, his outgoing nature was replaced by a far more introverted and obedient one. During his time as an Acolyte, Drasus had a limited set of morals and he held human life in contempt. He had been taught hate. And hate was all that fueled him. Drasus detested any vague memory of his parents or his homeworld. However, above all, he despised the Inquisitor responsible for his conditioning. As for his personality, it was practically blank, and he resembled a psychopath more than a righteous enforcer of the Inquisition. It should be noted that it was Inquisitor Trallan who tamed this wild beast, as Drasus developed a strong emotional attachment to her. She filled the void which had been left in the absence of memories of his home. While this would be a comprimising trait, Trallan maintained it, as it kept him loyal to her. Drasus became a more lighthearted individual once more, as he realised that he had a meaningful purpose in life beyond that of the mutant abomination. During this time he came to make the acquaintance of Ezekiel Cornatus, whom shaped the more playful aspects of his existence. Throughout his years as a fully fledged Inquisitor, Drasus gradually rescinded into the weapon that had been crafted by Inquisitor Harlaan's hand. He was increasingly paranoid and his mental stability slowly began to fracture as he became increasingly unreasonable. Over time he found himself more accustomed to using the full power that he commanded in lieu of his old methods of subtlety. It is most likely that he was already lost by the time he met his end. Beliefs While Drasus has taken a rather Puritan stance in his beliefs which regard the Emperor akin to Thorianism, he also maintains a rather Radical and personally prejudiced view which favours Psykers. Abilities and Attributes As a Gamma-Level Psyker, it is no surprise that the Inquisitor is adept in the use of his psychic abilities. Drasus frequently makes use of these powers in his line of work for a variety of different purposes. Drasus has demonstrated to be a proficient pyrokinetic and regularly uses the ability in both a combat role and to torture heretics. The Inquisitor also makes use of more invasive psychic powers during interrogations, and he has demostrated an aptitude for extracting information through mental manipulation of the captive. Of course, Drasus' psychic talents are not the sole aspect of his being which defines him. Drasus has proven to be a skilled swordsman and has a relatively good aim with a pistol. On top of this, the Inquisitor is rather lithe and athletic, granting him an edge in combat as he can dodge hits quite readily. He is also relatively strong, although he usually makes use of his telekinetic powers while performing manual tasks. It should be noted that Drasus is a rather talented at most card games, particularly poker. Equipment ''Illustrious Night'' A stylised force weapon that follows the shape of a rapier, the Illustrious Night is the primary weapon which the Lord Inquisitor utilises. The weapon was last seen in the hands of a Psyker going by the name of Nara on the world of Ancheron Prime. ''Incendia Eterna'' After losing his standard issue bolt pistol during a battle with a Greater Daemon, Inquisitor Trallan gifted Drasus her own master crafted Infernus Pistol to her former acolyte as what was supposed to be a temporary replacement weapon. Following his demise it fell into the hands of Cherrice Bauyon. Theodore The creature was given a name that Drasus felt was familiar to him, although he could not remember from where it originated. Theodore is the Inquisitor's loyal Psyber-Eagle, and faithful companion. After his death, the Eagle came into the possession of Dante Buhoveckey. Relationships Allies Alicia Trallan Drasus had been very close to the Inquisitor since she delivered him into the service of the Inquisition. He had a very strong relationship with her, and she was the only person he could fully trust. Ezekiel Cornatus Despite their noticeable differences, the two shared a lot in common. They both lived lives of luxury before matters out with their control stripped them of their privileges. Initially neither of them trusted the other, as Ezekiel despised the Inquisition. However, the Rogue Trader won Drasus' undying loyalty after he saved the acolyte from a Greater Daemon. The two have shared a strong bond of friendship since the first time they crossed paths, despite their differences. Rosalie Drasus Drasus's only surviving blood relative was raised by the Officio Assassinorum, as it was improper of a man of his position to abandon his post. She developed an insanely devoted connection to her estranged father despite her abandonment. The Purgatory Program One of Drasus' first assignments, as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, was to lead an investagitive study into a very radical Inquisitorial project known as the Purgatory Program. After uncovering the location of the planet known as "Epitaph" and discovering the heresies which beset it, the Inquisitor was set to report his unsettling findings to his superiors. However, an agent of the Purgatory Program prevented him from leaving the system which was home to the heretical program. He was captured and offered a simple choice: he could join the Purgatory Program and protect it's secrets or relinquish his life. Self presetvation proved to be more important to Drasus than ethics and he pledged his service to the Purgatory Program. Of course, swearing fealty to the project has brought about risks of it's own, as Drasus needs to make sure that any Inquisitorial agent sent to uncover the secrets of the Purgatory Program fails in their quest to do so. His mysterious disappearence at the end of the 41st Millenium has toubled them greatly. Enemies Quotes Of By Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Inquisition